Rodolfo Cruz
Background As mentioned by Randy in HCL 8, Cruz was sacked from his first job as a paper boy for kicking newspapers into peoples houses, and once killed a man when a paper hit him in the head. As mentioned by Leighton in HCL 4, Cruz was sacked from his second job as a paparazzi paper editor for punching Sean Penn in the face, no matter how much Sean Penn deserved it. Both jobs have highlighted the knockout power of Rodolfo. He's been known for using his big punches to score devastating knockouts in both of his HCL victories. Rodolfo suffered a three match losing streak starting from when he lost to Leo Serengetti. The loses have highlighted his temper and his impulsiveness, which he has strove to wear down and train on his focus. Cruz reads 5 papers daily, including the Wall Street Journal and USA Today, and reads one more on fight nights. Cruz was released from his HCL contract on Friday, November 29, 2013, after six fights and a record of 2-4. MMA record |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8-9 | Curtis Prancer | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 34 | October 16, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 7:08 | Kobe, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7-9 | Andriy Zaporizhia | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 31 | July 17, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 5:11 | Nagoya, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-9 | The Big Kabongo | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 28 | April 17, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 2:48 | Tokyo, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-9 | Lukas Galingas | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 25 | January 1, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 9:22 | Sendai, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-8 | Hirohiro Takahakahida | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 23 | November 19, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 5:13 | Kobe, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-8 | Nobuyuki Hidoi | KO (Punches) | KUMITE 19 | July 9, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:25 | Tokyo, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-7 | Mikhail Torgovets | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 16 | April 4, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:12 | Nagoya, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-7 | Blade Stabdagger | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 13 | January 1, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 5:53 | Sendai, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-6 | Matthijs Vertabak | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 9 | September 13, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 9:41 | Sapporo, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-6 | Taylor Swift | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 3 | March 29, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:14 | Nagoya, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-5 | Dario "Vai Se Foder" | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 1 | January 1, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:41 | Sendai, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-4 | Lamar O'Neal | KO (Right Superman) | HCL 23 | August 18, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:41 | London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-3 | Andriy Zaporizhia | KO (Left hook) | HCL 18 | March 10, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:16 | Los Angeles, California | KO of the Night |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-3 | Salvador Topanopoulos | Submission (Triangle choke) | HCL 12 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:14 | Waco, Texas | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-2 | Aaron Blue | Submission (Armbar) | HCL 8 | September 2, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 4:10 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-1 | Leo Serengeti | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 4 | July 15, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Saginaw, Michigan | HW Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-0 | Delmar Perkins | KO (Overhand right) | HCL 2 | June 10, 2012 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:17 | Tupelo, Mississippi | KO of the Night |} ----